


MY THEORIES

by yeetwoodmac



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeetwoodmac/pseuds/yeetwoodmac
Summary: owen was working for chimera the whole time and just so happened to fall in love with the man he was supposed to spy on. really just a bunch of bs
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	MY THEORIES

Owen Carvour is an incredible spy. In fact, the best Chimera has ever seen, which is why they chose him to be sent deep undercover to spy on the British government. He spent years creating his character, a perfect facade, his accent impeccable, no one would ever know who he really was, his true purpose.

Curt Mega is an immature, arrogant and reckless spy. Sure he got the job done like nobody else, but he was unprofessional, which is why Owen arranged to be his partner. Curt Mega spilled the secrets of the American government like no one else. He was the perfect informant for the perfect undercover agent. Unfortunately for both of them, the other was irresistible.

Owen didn’t mean to catch feelings for the man he was supposed to be exploiting. Curt’s temper and alcohol problem were unflattering, but something about him was just so alluring. Curt isn’t someone you forget easily. 

Their differences made them stronger. They pushed each other to be better out of spite. They were an unstoppable duo. Curt made Owen more reckless, less uptight. 

Owen knew, however, that Curt would never return his feelings. Curt was the CoverGirl of spydom, the picture-perfect action hero who would end up with some picture-perfect woman he would eventually marry. Owen felt weak for fantasizing about having his way with his partner who he was required to feel impartial to. 

Curt Mega knew that he didn’t want to marry a woman or even kiss one for that matter. His whole career he felt pressure to fit the perfect idea of a spy but it never felt right.It made him insecure and unsuccessful. He felt hopeless, like he could never truly be himself without disappointing everyone he knew. 

He was a master of disguise and it worked to his advantage. He hid his true identity. “Drinking buddies” and “good friends” came and went and those closest to him never had a clue that he was a homosexual. In a time of witch hunts trying to seek out gay and lesbian employees of the U.S. government, Curt could easily lose his job, and any chance at a future if anyone found out. 

Unfortunately for him, he found himself regularly partnered with an incredibly talented and unreasonably attractive Brit. Why they were set up together, he would never know.

Owen was a master of lies and it worked to his advantage. Curt would never have a clue that he was hopelessly in love with him. 

Owen got close to Curt, close as he could be to the fire without being burned. As close as he could get without losing himself and making a mistake that could cost him his position and his best friend. It was okay if Curt never loved him in return as long as they were partners, but never quite the way Owen wanted.

Vulnerability was always difficult for Owen. He hid everything he felt even if it didn’t matter or need to be hidden just because it was what he was used to. Some things could break through his impenetrable shell and “some things” was Curt Mega. Curt was a chisel and hammer to Owen’s stone wall around his heart. Curt had the power to see Owen for who he truly was, and Owen couldn’t help but let him in. He was desperate for someone to open up to. But there were some things Curt would never be able to reach, buried so deep inside Owen that not even he could reach it, and that was Owen’s true identity and purpose. 

It was a night after a stressful bust that they slipped up. The mission had left them both exhausted and raw. Things hadn’t gone as smoothly as planned, and it left them both frustrated with themselves. They stumbled into their hotel room. 

Curt made a snarky comment he didn’t really mean, Owen retaliated, Curt yelled that he needed some fresh air and slammed the sliding glass door behind him that led to a porch. The porch had a view of a dark night sky and a bright city lit up with specks of light. It made him feel small. 

Owen, after a moment, followed him out, making sure to be gentle with the door.

Owen sighed, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.” 

“Me either.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.”

“You’re clenching your jaw.”

“Yes.”

They stood in silence.

“Lovely view.” 

“Awfully romantic.”

Owen tried to ignore that.

Curt rested his elbows on the railing. Owen joined him, careful to leave distance between their shoulders. Close to the fire, but not too close.

Owen wanted nothing more than to take Curt back inside and forget about everything. 

Curt turned his head to find Owen already looking at him. They stared at each other dead in the eyes, neither willing to back down. There was something there Curt couldn’t recognize. Owen was forever a puzzle he couldn't find the last piece to. An enigma he wanted to crack more than anything.

Kissing him wouldn’t solve it, it would only make it more complicated.

But Curt had never been good at puzzles anyways.

He leaned in, their shoulders touching, he looked at Owen’s lips and back to his eyes, asking permission, too scared to ask out loud.

Owen took a sharp breath, what the fuck, was Curt leaning in or was he imagining things.

“You’re a jerk,” Curt said, almost a whisper.

He moved in to kiss him.

Owen turned his head at the last second and took a step away. Owen wanted to cross the distance between them so bad but something inside of him stopped him.He couldn’t, it was too much. He looked at Curt with wide eyes, opened the door and went inside.

Curt stood for a moment in shock. It took him a second to realize what he had just attempted. His mind raced with the consequences of his impulsiveness, which was finally going to bite him in the ass. The invincible Curt Mega was about to go down in flames. His face grew hot, he fucked up in the biggest way possible.

He slammed his fist on the railing, anything to feel something other than fear. He had to go inside and say something, beg Owen to forgive him and not tell a soul.

Owen collapsed against the wall as soon as the door shut. What the fuck. His mind couldn’t comprehend Curt feeling the same way he did. He ran his hands in his hair. 

What he yearned for was in his grasp and he ran from it. Goddamnit, he had to say something to Curt, apologize, kiss him maybe. Something, anything. 

Curt opened the door, Owen mustered his composure.

“Owen please-” Curt pleaded.

Owen fell into him, crashing their lips together and refusing to let up. 

Their relationship crossed a boundary that night that could never be undone. Their partnership became more than just work. 

They both vowed to keep it all a secret.

They agreed to never meet outside of missions, suspicions in their line of work were already high, the Lavender scare was on Curt’s heels as he dodged tests and questioning. This went on for months. Their missions together become few and far between. The moments they had together became precious. They were deeply in love. 

Owen opened his heart and let himself be cared for. Curt let himself feel success in his own way. 

That is, until Curt left Owen to die alone.

Curt rightfully blamed himself for Owen’s death. It was his arrogance that directly caused it.  
Curt

Curt’s recklessness caused Owen’s death and he knew it. It broke him. His confidence was shattered. He quit being a spy and spent his time grieving and wallowing in despair. He lost the only thing that made him feel like something. 

The man that made him feel truly successful was gone.

Curt relapsed into his old drinking habits that Owen had cleansed him of. 

He tried to fill the hole Owen left in his heart with anything else. Anything to numb the pain that abandoning his partner caused him. The guilt was too much to bear alone but Curt couldn’t trust anyone with the details of their relationship. 

Curt, more than anything, wanted to feel successful. The success Owen brought him made him feel was irreplaceable.

Curt decided after an unreasonably long grieving period to return to what he loved. He decided it was what Owen would have wanted for him. He needed to move forward and continue their legacy.

4 years after the accident, they crossed paths again. Curt had gained enough confidence to return to the field but his mistakes haunted him making success difficult. He was out of practice and he was bested by another spy, Tatiana. Just as reckless as ever, his resilience caused him to go rogue in an attempt to redeem his former self before the accident. 

He soon discovered a friend in Tatiana. She got him to trust again, to tell her his long kept secret. Curt opened up to her.

Owen

Owen had somehow survived the accident. He would never forgive Curt for leaving him in his time of need. He felt abandoned and betrayed by the only man he had ever opened up to. He was permanently damaged. He felt like he could never be vulnerable again because it backfired so horribly. He became bitter, cursing Curt for breaking his heart.

Owen returned to Chimera. He let his fake identity die in the explosion, he was free from it. 

He began working with Chimera and other organizations. He returned to his goal from the beginning, to be the best spy, or at least better than Curt Mega.

He realized that he would be the most powerful spy in the world if he could see everything at once and know everyone’s secrets. He began his plan for a system he could use to know all. 

4 years later after careful planning, Owen’s newest role became the Deadliest Man Alive, A nameless figure that stuck terror in the hearts of those who crossed him. Owen relapsed into his previous violent practices that Curt had cleansed him of. He killed mercilessly rather than saving the innocent. 

His goals changed. Anyone he deemed unworthy to live he killed. He became the judge and the jury, becoming like a God deciding who lived or died. He had power that made his shell even stronger, now impenetrable. The best spy in the world had to be stronger than emotions. Emotions and vulnerability are weaknesses he couldn’t afford.

Seeing Curt again opened the floodgates. Emotions spilled out of him. Rage, longing, sadness, heartache. He realized the only way to be free of Curt’s affect on him was to kill him.


End file.
